


Encore un débutant

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Excessive Violence, Gen, Lheureduthé, Murder
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Même les génies ont parfois commis des erreurs à leurs tout débuts.
Kudos: 1





	Encore un débutant

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Encore un débutant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnage :** Jonathan Teatime (Lheureduthé)  
>  **Genre :** un peu glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Sous prétexte qu’il avait descendu toute sa famille, ce mioche se prenait pour un génie du meurtre. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o4-11 septembre ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Hogfather_ /Le Père Porcher  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pour un génie du meurtre en herbe, Jonathan Teatime avait encore des progrès à faire. Le petit chien cloué au plafond, il raconterait à qui voudrait l’entendre – mais personne de sain d’esprit ne voudrait, justement – que c’était par créativité et esprit de complétude – le quelqu’un sain d’esprit mais inquiet devrait considérer que c’était par cruauté inutile.

À la vérité, c’était pour se couvrir. Jonathan avait commis une erreur de débutant, omis de le neutraliser, paniqué en l’entendant aboyer, et réagi trop violemment. Après cet incident, il s’attela à se perfectionner le plus vite possible, refusant de rester longtemps un débutant.


End file.
